Claustrophobia
by emeraldterror
Summary: For eryis-blud. Stuck in a closet with your crush... that is aware of your crush and exploiting it... Curse you, Yuffie and your impeccable timing! Warning: Crack, Roxas/Sora, some alcohol, and cramped spaces.


_A/n: GIFTFIC! Dedicated to eryis-blud, because she guessed the correct answer to a trivia question and SHE IS AWESOME. Sorry if it didn't turn out as you expected and if it's too short, uh… quality over quantity?  
__No, my muse isn't back, a poem I read just really inspired me. Not only that, but also this can be considered a "deleted scene" from the _original_ College Kids. It was supposed to be a LOT different than it is now, but I know you all like it that way. :] -shot-  
__Besides, I have a lot more time to write because I am on Spring Break. FINALLY.  
__For those that might find it humorous, I just found out I have been using the incorrect form of 'brunet' to describe Sora (And 'blond' too, but I'm too lazy to change that. It is a forced habit). …XD  
__(Because this needs a list) Pairings you will find in this chapter:  
__Kairi/Sora  
__Cloud/Tifa  
__Larxene/Axel  
__Marluxia/Naminè  
__Xion/Zexion  
__Riku/Kairi  
__Tidus/Yuna  
__Aqua/Terra  
__Ventus/Vanitas  
__Aerith/Zack  
__Hayner/Olette  
__Pence/Fuu  
__Seifer/Rai  
__Sora/Selphie  
__Roxas/Sora  
__Yuffie/Leon  
_…_Done, I think.  
__**Warning: **__Alcohol and Reluctant!Sora  
__**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix, Disney Interactive, and Tetsuya Nomura._

_Enjoy, people! Crack awaits you! _

* * *

_Claustrophobia_

* * *

"C'mon, Sora! It's not that bad! Besides, what would a party be without a twist on spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven?" Kairi chirped, tugging on the standing Sora's arm from her seat on the floor. "Who knows, maybe you'll get me?"

Sora's eyes grew wide momentarily and he glanced down at the girl, who was rosy cheeked and averting her gaze away from him. He blinked at her, dumbfounded, and slowly took his space next to her. Feeling his knee bump against hers, Kairi peeked at him, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

He chanced a glimpse around the circle of teenagers, waving to his best friend when he caught his gaze, noticing that the blonde was sitting diagonally from him. Roxas grinned and waved back, shifting in his uncomfortable position on the floor.

"Alright, people," Yuffie grinned, plopping down in an empty seat beside Zack and Cloud. "I'm going to say this once, and only once." Everyone's ears perked at the volume of the brunette's chipper voice. "When the bottle is spun, I am going to lock the two people in the nearest room. No backing out and no bolting when I throw both of you in my choice of room. If I forget about you two and I don't come back in an hour, either assume we are all dead, or I'm getting some."

Few people snickered while others paled at the thought of being in close quarters with anyone that was in the circle.

Yuffie triumphantly held up the empty beer bottle she had placed behind her and set it in the middle. She quickly glanced around the group of teenagers crowded around and quickly called out the first name that popped into her mind.

"Cloud! Spin the bottle!"

The spiky-haired blonde beside jumped at the sound of his name and shook his head quickly. Yuffie frowned at him, baring her teeth to show her annoyance. Cloud held his ground, mirroring the glare. After a few silent moments, the blonde finally caved in, reaching out and spinning the bottle.

It spun effortlessly, end chasing the long, amber neck. After a few seconds, the bottle finally slowed, halting in front of a blushing Tifa. Everyone around them hooted and hollered, watching them in amusement as they were both dragged to the nearest bedroom.

When Yuffie returned, she brushed her hands across her shoulders in smug victory, sitting down with a look of practiced indifference. Everyone soon settled around her and patiently watched the bottle spin once again by an amused Axel. He crossed his fingers, staring intently at Roxas, who was sitting directly across from him with a disturbed gawp right back at him. When the bottle slowed, he frowned when it landed directly in front of Larxene, who cackled in glee. He was whisked away by the teenager, noticing she seemed to have inhuman strength as she carried him bridal style down a hallway behind Yuffie.

Following Axel, Naminè spun the bottle nervously, squeaking when it decelerated in front of a smirking, pink haired teenager. Marluxia grinned at Naminè, seductively licking his lips at the girl, which caused her to squeak and flush embarrassingly. Yuffie led them away as well, taking some effort to heave the petite blonde away as she clawed at the carpet in desperation.

Meanwhile, Xion spun, clapping her hands together when the bottle slowed to a stop in front of Zexion, who was twiddling his fingers together in his silence. Strangely, he grinned cheekily, standing and taking her hand to lead her away. Everyone snickered at their behavior, obviously not accustomed to that side of the quiet teenager.

Sora paled as he noticed he was going to soon be next. The numbers of people were already dwindling and he noticed that those of his sex were prominent in their human circle. In a small amount of time, Riku had spun an upset Kairi, Tidus had spun a bubbly Yuna, Aqua had spun a surprised Terra, Roxas' older brother, Ventus had spun Sora's older sibling, Vanitas, which disturbed many, Aerith had spun none other than Zack, Hayner had spun Olette, Pence had spun his longtime crush, Fuu, and hilariously, Seifer had spun Rai.

Yuffie was grinning all the while, graciously dragging off couples and returning with only a wider smile. She was definitely sadistic, Sora concluded, as she was enjoying humiliating everyone. As another couple was lead away, Sora noticed that it was he that was next. He paled significantly, once again glancing around the room.

'_Selphie, Selphie, Selphie,' _his mind continuously chanted, repeating the name of his close friend. He grabbed hold of the bottle when the giggling host had returned from condemning another two people to humiliation.

The bottle seemed to be going only an inch a second, slowly chasing itself as it turned. He inhaled sharply, staring down the bottle when it began slowly down much more than what it did seem like before. It was nearing Selphie; passing Leon on its way. It began nearing her, slowing down further and passing Demyx. It was inches away from her, slowing further and passing Rikku. Inch by inch, it began nearing her, passing Paine, and-

All color drained from his face…

_It passed her. Shit._

He stared in shock at the teen beside her and gaped, noticing the snickering around him. Roxas crookedly grinned at him, eyes half lidded and mocking. He wouldn't be able to handle this; trapped in a room with his best friend _and _crush for possibly the entire night.

From her place, Yuffie stood, grinning toothily as she crossed the circle and fisted her hand in the cotton of Sora's gray shirt. She yanked him to his feet, pulling him along behind her as she moved languidly through the hallways of her large home. She finally stopped in front of a door, using her free hand to throw it open.

Sora paled when he noticed its size, he turned to Yuffie, who shoved him in, and bit his lip as he pleaded to her with his eyes. She paid no attention, pushing Roxas in with a wink and nudged the door closed after him, locking it successively.

Sora stared in horror at his blonde friend pressed harshly against him, breaths coming in hyperventilating puffs. He took only one step back, whimpering aloud when his back hit the wall of the hall closet they were in. Roxas stared down at him, a small frown on his lips and concern in his eyes.

"Sora, you have to distract yourself," Roxas murmured, continuing to stare intently at the brunet against him. Sora's head tilted back, his gaze moving up to the blonde. He blinked a few times, carefully slowing his wheezing.

When his breaths were regulated, his allowed a small smile to play onto his lips. Trying to sound nonchalant and unsuspicious he said, "Thanks, Roxas. Dude, I'm kind of glad I spun you, because y'know, we're friends and all, and some other guy would've been all over me…" He blushed heavily at the smirk Roxas had on his lips. He decided to quickly to change the subject, but failed as his thoughts began to wander to their current situation. "I don't think I can stay distracted for too long…" there was a hint of desperation in his voice as his breaths began to quicken again. "The darkness is a bit… suffocating… and… I can't move… oh, god, Roxas! I can't move!"

Thrashing his arms and legs, Sora's inhaling turned to panicked gasps as the weight of their current situation dawned on him. Roxas's hands flew forward and he tightly grasped the brunet's wrists, restraining him from causing himself other harm.

After a few silent moments of Sora's desperate attempts to remove the fetter-like restraints from around his wrists, Roxas detached his hands from his wrists and lowered them, placing them on both of his hips. Sora's eyes snapped up to him in shock and his breath hitched in his throat. "What are you doing?!"

Roxas pulled Sora closer against him, pushing him forward until his back hit the wall of their enclosure. Sora stared critically at him, his arms flying to the blonde's shoulder, pushing at them to separate them. Roxas leaned forward slightly, eyes smoldering and half-lidded, his lips eerily inviting as he muttered, "I'm _distracting _you."

"What-?" Sora's eyes flew open when he felt the blonde's lips flush against his in a bruising kiss. He tried wrenching away from the contact, but failed as his head collided with the wall. He groaned loudly in pain, parting his lips, unconsciously making them subject to Roxas' exploration.

Roxas thrust his tongue between Sora's chapped lips, catching the brunet by surprise. Sora couldn't taste the bitter tang of alcohol in the blonde and a chill ran up his spine. He dug his nails into his shoulders in a desperate attempt to withdraw him.

"Why are you doing this, Roxas?" Sora asked with a blush splattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose when Roxas pulled away for the oxygen his burning lungs craved. He was panting, the thought of the space he was confined him, forgotten.

The blonde ignored him and leaned in once again, whispering against his lips, "A little bird told me that you would enjoy something along the lines of this…" He pulled at the hem of Sora's t-shirt and firmly planted his mouth in the crook of Sora's neck, which caused the brunet to shrug reflexively and gasp in response at the strange sensation.

Sora's blush darkened, the heat searing at his cheeks and he knew that if it was at all possible, they would be illuminating the dark closet. He pushed again at Roxas' shoulders, whimpering when the blonde bit down on his own. "R-Roxas, I think you're being a bit… rash, aren't you? Distracting me from my claustrophobia doesn't exactly need _this, _does it?"

He felt Roxas shake his head against his shoulder. He pulled away from the heated, flushed skin and pressed his lips once again to Sora's. After a few moments of attempting to pull away, he finally gave in, moving his hands away from Roxas' shoulders and around his neck.

At that moment, the door burst open and the figure blocking the bright stream of light reached in, grabbing Roxas' collar. He was yanked out, grunting in surprise when he fell and hit the carpet. Next to him, Sora did the same, and both soon found themselves staring up in surprise at Yuffie.

She looked down at them with an amused expression, a playful smirk on her lips. "I appreciate that you two are enjoying yourselves, but Squall - I mean _Leon - _here and I really need this closet," she giggled, tugging on the tall brunet man's arm as she pulled him into the closet with her.

Sora rubbed the back of his head and turned to Roxas, who was staring at the closed door in surprise. "Odd…"

Roxas grinned at him and said, "I believe we still have unfinished business…" He leaned forward, capturing Sora's lips with his own once again.

* * *

_A/n: …Blegh… I hope you liked this eryis-blud! It was really hard to write! I didn't want it to seem too clichéd, but it still seemed so! And also, I was so tempted to write a lemon, but I was nervous… Hope you don't mind how incomplete it feels. Maybe, one day, I may revisit this and write in the lemon I was thinking about…_

_Thanks for reading, please review!_


End file.
